The control of sophisticated and complex machinery in a simplified system for display is of paramount importance. When an operator of a complex machine (e.g., a farm tractor) needs to control multiple features and function of the device, that operator is often confronted with information and/or technical overload. For example, in farm tractors, there are typically independent critical systems and independent interfaces for the tractor and also for an implement and/or attachment of the tractor performing work functions. These multiple systems often include independent monitoring capabilities. In other words, a first display may be tied to the tractor GPS navigation positioning, a second display may display liquid dispensing information, a third display shows the planter controls and a fourth, the tractor steering controls. As such, there are four different displays each one of which controls a product, monitors material flow, monitors the tubes for distributing seed/inputs, or displays various selected camera views.
The sheer quantity of consoles is not only difficult and confusing to use, but can also block the operator's critical view outside the tractor cab. Moreover, when an operator wants to make an adjustment he/she has to decide which console to touch or which button to touch. Instantaneous decision making also involves typical questions like “how do I change that parameter or address that problem?” or “how do I access the right information to change the parameter?” Often each display is too complicated or too inadequate to quickly address these questions.
One solution to the above-described challenge for the control of sophisticated and complex machinery is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/775,123 by D. Markov et al. which describes a method and system for controlling a display in a machine operating in a work area whereby a plurality of views are displayed on a screen, each of the plurality of views corresponding to a plurality of functions. In this system, a user of the machine is allowed to simultaneously monitor the work area and control one or more of a plurality of functions by way of one or more of the plurality of views on a single display. Illustratively, the functions include one or more activities performed by an implement, connected to the machine, in the work area. The user is allowed to control, via the display, the one or more physical activities while monitoring the work area and bring together all of the information shown by multiple monitors into a single display.
As will be appreciated, in the course of operating these complex machines, it may be necessary for the operator of the machine to communicate in real-time with another individual that is proximally located to the machine but in an external location to the machine. For example, the operator may be inside the cab of a tractor and controlling, via the display, one or more physical activities while monitoring the work area and bringing together all of the information shown by multiple monitors into a single display inside the cab. However, it may be necessary or otherwise useful to have that information available to another individual that is outside the tractor, for example, monitoring a tank installed on the tractor. In this way action may be taken by the second individual external to the cab thereby allowing the operator to stay in the cab while the particular action is completed. Further, trends in the industry are moving toward so-called “bring your own device” (BYOD) architectures where individuals utilize their own personal mobile phones and/or tablets in their work areas and control machinery therein using such devices.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved technique for the distribution and presentation of individual elements of a user interface on a main device and a plurality of auxiliary devices.